Jay's Love Letter
by ArwynandCole
Summary: Finding it hard to express exactly how he feels for Nya, Jay's been keeping an envelope under his mattress, just in case something awful ever happened to him, and he'd never get around to giving her all the details...(This is a one-shot, but will be part of the last chapter of my story "Champion's Bane" which is currently in production:)-Takes place just before the Great Devourer)


**A/N: I don't own LEGO Ninjago or its characters, and you know nothing about the guy named Cole staying in the locked room upstairs...I do, however, claim ownership of my little tales...**

 **I'm currently working on finishing Champion's Bane (set before release of Great Devourer) and, of course, it's taking me forever. Just to let y'all know I'm still kickin', here's a little something from the last chappie. If you remember in Ch. 1, Kai had told Nya that Jay had an envelope hidden under his mattress for 'if anything ever happened to him'. So here's the love letter he was just a bit too embarrassed to release earlier... Lemme know what you think...**

Jay's Love Letter to Nya

Dearest Nya,

If you're reading this, then I must've died in some awesomely heroic way (probably saving all of Ninjago), and you were going through my things searching for sentimental keepsakes to remember me by and actually dug between my mattresses and found this. Otherwise, I don't think you'd ever dig through my things, and God knows I don't have the guts to say these things out loud yet, and I have no idea why.

But, if the guys are reading this—I TOLD YOU TURDS TO STOP SNOOPING THROUGH MY STUFF! There's nothing for you to see here! Stop reading this IMMEDIATELY and put it back! (PS—I licked every square inch of this letter and envelope, inside and out. BEFORE I brushed my teeth.)

Now back to Nya…Babe, I've loved you for a long time, really since the week we first met. Maybe not the first DAY, since I'm not sure I believe in love at first sight (it sounds kinda farfetched and fairytale-ish) maybe it was more like the third or fourth one, but it was DEFINITELY during the first week. I knew I was in love with you, but I wasn't really ready to actually DIE for you until the moment I knew you accepted me for everything I was…even for everything I wasn't.

You helped me gain my True Potential for the first time that night by making me realize I have value just the way I am, and I will always owe you for that. In fact, every day I'm trying to repay you. I do and say crazy stuff because I want to brighten your day and make you laugh. Sometimes when I act like I'm having trouble with a mechanical project (and it's all an act—I always know what I'm doing), it's because I want to make you feel even more competent and needed than you already are. And I get you to spar with me, not just because I want somebody with different moves, but because I don't want you to feel so left out. I also know it boosts your confidence when you whip my butt, and, no, that's not an act…

I have to be honest about this. My debt to you keeps growing, because for every little thing I do, you do three more things that totally knock me out! I make you laugh, but the sound of it and the way you roll your eyes at me sends me whirling faster than Spinjitzu. I have you helping me with engine stuff, cuz I honestly love working next to you and watching the way you twist up your lips when you're thinking really hard. And when I'm trying to go easy on you when we spar and you're holding nothing back, I'm thinking about how wild it's gonna be later when we're making love…That's usually why I lose.

(BTW, I'm still amazed that you even let me get close enough to even TOUCH you…and I want to say THANK YOU!)

Anyway, the point of this is that I want you to know without a doubt that I love you, and how much, and I want to make you as happy as you make me, and I SWEAR I'm gonna tell you all of this one day soon. Right now I'm just hoping that you get the hint that I love you by all the things I do for you, whether you know about them or not…like all those chores of yours that never need doing since I've already done 'em!

On the flip side, you know I'm not always the perfect guy. No. Really. I can't exactly promise to ALWAYS make you happy and to never screw up. We both know I'll probably break that promise (though not on purpose). But I WILL promise to always try my hardest to do my best in everything, and when I DO screw up (and, yes, we both know it's a sure thing), I'll do my damnedest to fix it better than it ever was…

And finally, NEWS FLASH! I'm saving up for an engagement ring for you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to get you a really nice ring with diamonds and gold and platinum and everything beautiful that you deserve! I'm afraid it's gonna take me a long time to get the right amount together, though, since it turns out ninja don't make any money, and Wu frowns on pawning the Golden Weapons. So far I think I only have enough for one that would probably turn your finger green…

Okay, so now you know my dirty little secret :) and I really hope I finally got brave enough to give this to you instead of letting you find this after I'm dead, cuz you're SMOKIN' HOT, and I can't wait to get my hands (and the REST of me!) on you ASAP!

Before I end this, I'd like to quote one of my fave actors from one of my fave old movies: "You should be kissed, and often, by somehow who knows how!" (That would be ME, BTW.)

I'll love you 'til the end of time, my gorgeous samurai! (And then for at LEAST a day and a half after that…)

 _Jay_

(PS to Kai: Just in case you read this all the way to the end—Sorry about wanting to get down and dirty with Nya, but you'll just have to deal with it, cuz it's a fact of life, bruh. If I'm dead, it doesn't matter, anyway. If I'm alive…Bring it on! I'll take whatever you can dish out later. Your sister's extremely worth it!)

(PS to Nya: Any 'artistic' magazines you found under my mattress were put there by Kai because he thinks it's funny, and he doesn't want anybody to find them under HIS. I SWEAR!

PSS: Oh, and if you think it's gross, I didn't really lick all over this paper. Well, I started to, but it cut my tongue…)

~FINIS~ (Included in the last chapter of CB)


End file.
